Smile!
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: Lincoln's sisters find an old album and start sharing stories about who was a part of a specific big moment in Lincoln's life. (This may sound like it is based off "The Infant Years" but I actually had this saved for months and procrastinated too much to remember to upload it.)
1. Chapter 1

"AWWWWW"

"SUCH A CUTIE!"

"WHERE DO THE YEARS GO!"

"REMEMBER HOW CONFUSED WE WERE ABOUT HIS WHITE HAIR?!"

Lincoln heard his 5 older sisters from the attic. He was confused as to why they were up there as the only time they ever were was for punishment. He contempleted if going up there was worth and eventually pushed his curiosity to go up to the attic and take a look.

"Okay, whats all this girly hubbub I hear. It's either interesting or boring so I wanna risk it." he said.

Huddled around a photo album were his 5 older sisters, who only made up half the quantity of sisters he had in his life, the other 5 being younger.

"Hey Baby bro! Come check this out!" Leni exclaimed

"Leni, I'm 11, not a baby."

"Just sit down! You're stuck as a baby to us!" Leni said as she pulled him down and embraced him.

Lori then showed Lincoln the photos "Besides take a look, these are from when you were a little baby!"

"oh wow, and look at all these." Lincoln said as he flipped through the pages. He then noticed something. "Jeez did I ever smile growing up?"

"Well you never frowned or even cried either. You just had a blank face with your big beautiful eyes just like this" Lori and the other 4 sisters then made the same face, their eyes all becoming bigger and their mouthes just becoming straight lines.

Luan laughed "no smiles for a while. For almost the whole first year, you were so emotionless it's shocking that Lucy was the one who grew into the family goth hahaha!"

They all chuckled a bit at the remark.

"Luckily I was able to stop that and made you smile for the first time."

Luna bursted into laughter, "sorry dude, but that was me actually-"

"Hey I was the first one!" Lynn cut her off

"No, it was me!" Leni replied

"Will you four shut up!" Lori exclaimed "It's not worth arguing, I was the first one to make Lincoln smile."

Just then all 5 sisters stood up and started arguing with each other leaving Lincoln in the Middle of the circle. He eventually got annoyed from the yelling and finger-whistled until they stopped.

"Do any of you even remember how you got me to smile?!"

"Of course we do!" they all replied in unison

"Okay, then you can all share your stories, who ever's came first is the answer to this question."

"Fine, Lynn, you go first since you are the youngest."

They all sat down in a circle around Lincoln. Lincoln then flipped through the pages, there were 5 in particular that stood out all in one page. Each was of Lincoln actually smiling, each with a different sister.

"Okay, Lynn, is this from your story?" Lincoln asked


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah!" Lynn replied. I was about 3 at the time.

* * *

Lynn Loud Jr. was playing alone with her soccer ball. Being the only tomboy of the 5 sisters she was always left lonely with her sports. Eventually, her baby brother Lincoln crawled to her.

"You probably think the stuff I like are weird too, huh?" she asked him. Her sisters always thought she was weird for her interests. "I'm gonna play alone!"

She then walked away and started kicking the ball to the other side of the yard. Lincoln crawled behind her, following his sister.

"Stop following me!" she said when she noticed. Lincoln still did the same thing. "I said stop" Lynn said again. This process repeated 3 times until finally Lynn looked at Lincoln "Do you just wanna laugh at me?"

Lincoln then looked at her with his signature blank face. Then, out of no where, he stood up.

"Oh my gosh! Lincoln, are you trying to walk!?" she exclaimed

Lincoln began slowly toddling towards her. "cmon baby Lincoln! Just a few more steps!" she said excitingly as her brother walked to her. He eventually got to the soccer ball and gave it a kick. Although the ball did roll forward, he also lost balance from recoil and almost fell backwards. Immediately Lynn rushed to grab his hands and pulled him back into the standing position. "Upsie Daisy! I got you!" she said. Lincoln being in relief that he wasn't going to fall, looked at Lynn in total comfort. "I can't believe you took your first footsteps for me!" she exclaimed. Lincoln then smiled brightly at her as she still held both his hands out to help him balance "Oh Lincoln! Lynn Loves you!"

* * *

"Wow, I never knew that happened and the story is nice Lynn but YOU ARE HOLDING MY HANDS OUT JUST LIKE IN THE STORY." Lincoln said as Lynn snapped back into reality noticing she was holding his hands as if he was the same baby trying to walk for the first time.

"While it is nice, my story happened before that. Lincoln was barely crawling at the time of my story let alone ready to stand up." Luna said

"Hey mine too!" Leni said

"and Mine!" Luan said "Funny that babies are supposed to cry yet he was only a crawler not a bawller haha get it?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes and then picked up Luan's photo with him "Is this from your story?"


End file.
